Our Love Will Last Forever
by MeredithandDerekFan1984
Summary: This is a Brenda/Dylan story. It is the sequel to "The Best Week of Our Lives,". It focuses on what their life will be like together now that they are back together for good. It is a work in progress.
1. Prologue

**Our Love Will Last Forever**

**Note: This is my second Beverly Hills 90210 story. This story is the sequel to "The Best Week of Our Lives". The prologue will help to set up what will happen in the rest of the story. Each chapter will focus on one day in the life of Brenda and Dylan. The following chapters will take place a week later from when the previous chapter ended. This story will focus on how Brenda and Dylan's relationship evolves and all of the normal things that a couple goes through when they are living together. There will be many life changing events that will happen to them in this story but it will only strengthen their love for each other and it will help them realize that their love can survive anything. The story picks up the morning after of where "The Best Week of Our Lives" left off. **

**Prologue:**

August 3rd, 1994 – Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together – 7 a.m.

"Good morning" Dylan says as Brenda opens her eyes.

"I love waking up next to you Dylan" Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"We have a lot to do today. I cannot believe that school starts next week" Dylan says.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone about my adventures in London" Brenda says.

"Are you going to tell them everything that you told me Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I haven't decided that yet Dylan. There are some things that I wanted to tell you like how much I missed you and how happy I am to be living with you" Brenda says.

"Let's get up. We have a busy day ahead of us" Dylan says.

Two hours later…The Peach Pit…Brenda and Dylan are sitting at the gang's regular booth

"It is so nice to have you back with us Brenda. It wasn't the same without you here" Nat says.

"It is nice to be back" Brenda says smiling.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"Nothing is wrong Dylan. I am fine. You don't need to worry about me all the time" Brenda says.

"I will always worry about you because I love you and I want you to be happy" Dylan says.

"That is very sweet Dylan. I love you for who you are Dylan" Brenda says and kisses Dylan passionately on the lips.

"I am so happy that you are home Brenda. It did not feel right not having you here with me everyday" Dylan says.

"We have a lot to do today. We better get going to get our school supplies" Brenda says.

"Tell the gang hello Nat. We have some shopping to do" Dylan says to Nat as he and Brenda leave The Peach Pit.

An hour later…The Beverly Hills Mall…Brenda and Dylan are walking around the mall just happy to be together.

"I cannot believe that we have got all of our school supplies already Dylan" Brenda says.

"Neither can I Brenda. It is hard to believe that we are already in our sophomore year of University" Dylan says.

"I wonder what this year will be like" Brenda says.

"It will be much better than last year because I am with you and that is the best start to a new school year for me anyway" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready for our picnic Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go to our spot in the park" Dylan says and they walk out of the mall holding hands ready to enjoy a lovely picnic together.

Two hours later…The Park….Brenda and Dylan are enjoying their picnic

"How much did you miss me Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I wanted to come home as soon as I arrived in London. I hated being away from you" Brenda says.

"There is something that I have wanted to do since you got back home" Dylan admits.

"What have you wanted to do since I got back home Dylan?" Brenda says.

"This is what I have wanted to do since you got back home" Dylan says and then pins her to the ground kissing her passionately on the lips.

Five minutes later…The park...Brenda and Dylan have just stopped kissing passionately on the lips.

"That was amazing Dylan" Brenda says.

"You deserve all the kisses in the world Brenda" Dylan says.

"Are you ready to go home?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go to our home" Dylan says.

Nine hours later…Brenda and Dylan's house…Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together.

"Today was amazing Dylan" Brenda says.

"You made my day amazing because I love you and I love spending my time with you" Dylan says.

"You are so amazing with me Dylan. You know how to make me feel like I am the most important person in the world" Brenda says.

"I know how to make you feel like that because you are the most important person in the world to me" Dylan says.

"What is the plan for our first day of school?" Brenda asks.

"We will go to school together and then we will spend as much time as we can during the day. After we have finished our classes, we will go home, study and then spend some time together" Dylan says.

"I love the sound of that Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and they kiss passionately on the lips.

Brenda and Dylan pull away from the kiss and they wrap themselves in each other's arms. They fall asleep and they dream of what their lives will be like now that they are back together for good. Brenda and Dylan survived time away from each other but it only strengthened their love for each other and it made them realize that as long as you have to someone to love then your life is complete. Love is an amazing thing and it makes you realize how great the world is. Brenda and Dylan have realized this and it has made them realize that their love will last forever as long as they are there for each other no matter what happens in either of their lives.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

**Chapter 1: The First Day of School**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together – August 10th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning Brenda" Dylan says staring at her as she wakes up.

"Good morning Dylan" Brenda says.

"Why does it have to be the first day of school?" Brenda asks.

"I know how you feel but at least we are a couple this time around" Dylan says.

"We are a couple. I didn't know that" Brenda says laughing.

"You are going to get it" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Why don't we get ready for school?" Brenda asks.

"Let's get up. I will make some breakfast" Dylan says.

Ten minutes later…The breakfast table…Brenda and Dylan are washed, dressed and are now eating their breakfast.

"You are an amazing cook Dylan" Brenda says eating her food.

"I am glad you enjoy it so much" Dylan says.

"I love everything that you do for me Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love that we can have breakfast together. It feels like we have started the day off just right" Dylan says.

An hour later…University of California…The quad…Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a table enjoying each other's company

"When is your first class Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"My first class starts in an hour. When does your first class start?" Dylan asks.

"My first class starts in an hour as well. Do you want to meet for lunch?" Brenda asks.

"Of course we can meet for lunch Brenda" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Stop it you two" Brandon says.

"How long have you been watching us?" Brenda asks pulling away from the kiss.

"I have been watching long enough to know that you two are turning into a cutesy couple" Brandon says sitting down in a chair next to Brenda.

"Where is Kelly?" Brenda asks.

"She will be here later" Brandon says.

"I want to let you know that I am all right with you dating her Brandon" Dylan says.

"I know you are. It is still hard for me to see you two as a couple again because it has been so long since you were a couple" Brandon says.

"We know how you feel Brandon. It will work this time though" Brenda says.

Four hours later…The quad…Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a table eating lunch together

"How were your first classes today Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"They were fine. I think I am going to enjoy this year more than last year" Dylan says.

"I am so happy to hear you say that Dylan" Brenda says.

"Do you have any more classes today?" Dylan asks.

"I have one more class in an hour. Do you have any more classes today?" Brenda asks.

"I have one more class in an hour as well" Dylan says.

"Where do you want to meet after our classes are over?" Brenda asks.

"How about we meet in the quad?" Dylan asks.

"That is a great place to meet Dylan" Brenda says.

Seven hours later…Brenda and Dylan's house….Brenda and Dylan are lying together on the couch watching television.

"I love spending time with you like this Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love being with you Brenda. There is no place in the world that I would rather be than here with you" Dylan says.

"I didn't know that you were such a romantic Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"You make me a romantic Brenda Walsh" Dylan says and he kisses her passionately on the lips.

"What would I do without you?" Brenda asks pulling away from the kiss.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Brenda Walsh. I will always be here for you" Dylan says.

"That means so much to hear you say that Dylan" Brenda says.

"Let's watch some more television and go to bed. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Dylan asks.

"That is a great plan Dylan" Brenda says and relaxes herself against Dylan's body.

Two hours later…Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together

"Today was an amazing day Dylan" Brenda says.

"You make every single day amazing Brenda" Dylan says.

"You are such a romantic Dylan McKay. What is the plan for next week?" Brenda asks.

"Do you love the idea of having a picnic lunch at the park in between classes?" Dylan asks.

"I love that idea Dylan" Brenda says.

"I thought you would. I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Brenda and Dylan pull away from the kiss and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Brenda and Dylan have been through a lot to get to where they are now but they would not change a moment of it because love is a journey and this journey has led them to where they are now. The rest of this journey will not be easy but as long as they stick together then their relationship will get stronger than it ever has been before. No one knows what the future holds but as long as you have someone you love by your side then you can achieve anything. Brenda and Dylan have learned this and now that they have learned this their lives will never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Life Changing Moment

**Chapter 2: The Life Changing Moment**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together - August 17th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning beautiful" Dylan says to wake Brenda up.

"Good morning handsome" Brenda says.

"The only bright spot of my day is that I get to spend it with you" Dylan says.

"You are very sweet Dylan" Brenda says.

"Let's get ready to start the day" Dylan says and they get out of bed to start the day.

An hour later…University of California… The quad…Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a table

"I can't wait to have our picnic in the park this afternoon" Brenda says smiling.

"It will be the highlight of my day" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"You two are turning into a lovey-dovey couple" Steve says.

"How long have you been standing there?" Brenda asks.

"I have been standing here for a few minutes" Steve says sitting down at their table.

"How have you been doing lately Steve?" Dylan asks.

"I wish I could say that I am happy as you two are but I am still looking for the one who will steal my heart" Steve says.

"She is out there Steve" Brenda says.

"You are such the optimist these days Brenda" Steve says.

"You can thank Dylan for that" Brenda says smiling.

Four hours later…The Park...Brenda and Dylan are enjoying their picnic in the park.

"We have to go soon Dylan" Brenda says sadly.

"Let's stay for a few more minutes" Dylan says.

"There is a way that we can make the time go by faster" Brenda says.

"How can we make the time go by faster?" Dylan asks.

Brenda moves towards him and pins him down on the blanket. She gets on top of him and they begin kissing passionately on the lips. He flips her over and they make love until they have to go back to the University.

Ten minutes later…Dylan is driving himself and Brenda back to the University.

"I cannot believe that we had sex in a public place" Brenda says.

"It was your idea Miss Walsh" Dylan says.

"I know it was" Brenda says smiling.

"We should do that again sometime" Dylan says.

"Look out Dylan" Brenda says as a car is about to hit them.

Ten minutes later…Dylan's car…Dylan is waking up from the car accident.

"Are you all right Brenda?" Dylan asks as he sees that Brenda is pinned in her seat.

"What's going on?" Brenda asks.

"Are you two all right?" a stranger asks.

"Can you call an ambulance?" Dylan asks the stranger.

"Of course I will. My name is Ryan" Ryan says.

An hour later…Cedar-Sinai Medical Center…Dylan is waiting anxiously in the waiting room to wait for news about Brenda. He sees Andrea, Brandon, Cindy, David, Donna, Jesse, Jim, Kelly and Steve walk in.

"Where is she Dylan?" Brandon asks walking up to Dylan.

"The doctor is examining her right now" Dylan says.

"What happened?" Donna asks.

"We were talking and Brenda told me to look out. The next thing I knew a drunk driver hit my car and flipped it over. I didn't come to until ten minutes later. Brenda has been in and out of it since then" Dylan says starting to cry.

"I am Dr. Marshall. Is anyone here related to Brenda Walsh?" the doctor asks.

"I am her twin brother Brandon. These are our parents Cindy and Jim Walsh" Brandon says.

"How is she?" Cindy asks.

"We have to take her into surgery. She suffered a serious head injury. We need your permission to operate on her" Dr. Marshall says.

"You have our permission to operate on her" Jim says hugging Brandon, Cindy and Dylan.

"This is so scary. How are you doing Brandon?" Kelly asks him.

"I am scared out of my mind. I cannot lose her. She is my best friend. She needs to be all right" Brandon says.

Six hours later….Cedars-Sinai Medical Center….Brandon, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are in Brenda's hospital room. Dr. Marshall enters the room.

"How is she?" Cindy asks.

"We were able to control the bleeding but there was a complication during her surgery" Dr. Marshall says.

"What kind of complication?" Jim asks.

"She slipped into a coma during the surgery. We don't know if or when she will ever wake up" Dr. Marshall says.

"This cannot be happening" Brandon says.

Two hours later…Cedars-Sinai Medical Center…Dylan is sitting next to Brenda's hospital bed holding her hand.

"Do you know how much I love you? I need you to come back to me. You make me so happy Brenda. My world would not be the same without you. Please wake up." Dylan says and falls asleep in the chair.

There are things that happen in your life that are not fair but they make you stronger in the long run. Love has the ability to bring someone back to you no matter what has happened to cause them to leave. Dylan is praying for a miracle that will bring Brenda back him. He is realizing the depths of his love for her and realizes that his life would not be the same without her. No one knows what will happen in your life but as long as you have hope then there is nothing you cannot do because as long as you believe something will happen then you know that it will.

**Note: The next chapter will not take place a week later like it has in the past two chapters. It will take place the next day. The car accident storyline will change everyone and it will change how they view the world. This is part of the storyline that will reveal just how much Brenda and Dylan love each other. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Miracle

Chapter 3: The Miracle

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda is still in a coma and Dylan has just woken up – Brandon, Cindy and Jim enter the room - August 18th, 1994 – 8 a.m.

"Was there any change during the night?" Cindy asks.

"No, there was no change during the night" Dylan says sadly.

"We do not blame you for this Dylan" Jim says putting his hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"It just happened so fast" Dylan says shaking his head.

"Have they caught the person who hit your car yet Dylan?" Brandon asks.

"The police told me that they would call me when they caught the person who hit my car" Dylan says.

"Has the doctor been in to check on Brenda yet?" Cindy asks.

"The nurse told me he would be in to check in on Brenda in an hour" Dylan says.

An hour later – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda is still in a coma. Brandon, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are waiting for Dr. Wilson to update them on Brenda's condition. Dr. Marshall arrived three minutes earlier and is examining Brenda.

"Has there been any change Dr. Marshall?" Brandon asks.

"Your sister's condition is still critical but she is doing better than she was last night. I do think that she will wake up soon" Dr. Marshall says.

"You told us last night that she might not wake up again. What has changed since last night?" Dylan asks.

"She does not need the breathing tube anymore. She is breathing on her own. This is a great sign that she is on the road to recovery" Dr. Marshall says.

"That is such a relief" Cindy says hugging Jim tightly.

"I will check on her later today" Dr. Marshall says and exits the room.

"I will call everyone and tell them the good news" Brandon says and leaves to call their friends.

"You need to go home to get some sleep" Cindy says.

"I am not leaving her" Dylan says shaking his head.

"You can stay for as long as you want Dylan" Jim says.

Three hours later – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda is still in a coma - Andrea, Brandon, Cindy, David, Donna, Dylan, Jesse, Jim, Kelly, Nat and Steve are in Brenda's hospital room.

"I can't believe that this is happening" Donna says looking at Brenda lying in the bed.

"The doctor says she is doing better than she was last night. I should know because I was here all night" Dylan says.

"She seems so small in that bed. I am used to seeing her up and about voicing her opinions about different things" Andrea says holding Jesse's hand.

"Do the doctors have any idea when she will wake up?" Nat asks.

"No, they don't but they think it will be any time now" Brandon says.

"We are lucky that we didn't lose her. Our lives would not be the same without her" Steve says.

"You know that all of you did not have to come down here" Brandon says.

"We wanted to Brandon because Brenda is our friend. We know that she would be here for us if this was happening to us" David says.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Brenda says opening her eyes.

"You're awake. Please get Dr. Marshall now Brandon" Dylan says hugging Brenda while Brandon leaves to find Dr. Marshall.

"What happened?" Brenda asks.

"You were in a car accident Brenda. You slipped into a coma during your surgery last night" Donna says crying.

"We are so happy to have you back. You had us so worried" Kelly says hugging Brenda.

"I hear you are awake" Dr. Marshall says as he and Brandon enter the room.

"Yes, I am" Brenda says trying to lift herself up in the bed.

"I will have to ask all of you to leave while I am examine Brenda" Dr. Marshall says and everyone leaves the room.

Ten minutes later – The waiting room – Everyone is waiting for what Dr. Marshall has to say about Brenda.

"I am so happy that she is awake" Dylan says.

"All of us feel that way Dylan" Nat says.

"Dr. Marshall is coming" Donna says.

"How is she?" Cindy asks.

"She is doing fine. She will need to have physical therapy because she lost some use in her leg because of the surgery but other than that she is fine. She needs to stay in the hospital for a few days for observation" Dr. Marshall.

"That is such great news" Brandon says.

"You can all see her now" Dr. Marshall says and everyone heads back to her room.

Nine hours later – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan are talking about how happy they are that she is awake.

"You had no idea how worried all of us were about you Brenda" Dylan says.

"I have a feeling how worried you were Dylan" Brenda says.

"I was so scared to see you lying there. I was afraid that you would never wake up again" Dylan says.

"I will never leave you Dylan" Brenda says.

"Is it all right with you if I come to your physical therapy appointments?" Dylan asks.

"Of course you can Dylan" Brenda says.

"Dr. Marshall told me that your first appointment is tomorrow morning" Dylan says.

"I am so scared Dylan" Brenda says crying.

"I will be here for you every step of the way Brenda" Dylan says reassuring her.

"That makes me feel so much better" Brenda says.

"Let's get some sleep. It has been a busy day" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"I love you very much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Brenda falls asleep in her bed and Dylan falls asleep in the cot that a nurse brought for him to sleep in. Miracles are an amazing thing. You never think that one will happen to you but when it does you are so thankful that it has happened to you. Brenda experienced a miracle by waking up from a coma that doctors thought she may never wake up. She has a tough road ahead of her because of her physical therapy appointment and the possibility of facing the person who hit Dylan's car if that person is ever found. Brenda and Dylan know that whatever happens that they will get through it together. When you are in love, you love and support them no matter what happens to them. Brenda and Dylan will always be there for each other because as long as they are there for each other then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they have each other by their side every step of the way.

Note: The next few chapters will begin the day after the last chapter ended. I will tell you when it will go back to the format of beginning the week from where the last chapter left off.


	5. Chapter 4: I Will Never Leave You

**Chapter 4: I Will Never Leave You**

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan have just woken up. Dr. Marshall is examining Brenda - August 19th, 1994 – 8 a.m.

"How am I doing Dr. Marshall?" Brenda asks.

"You are doing very well considering the fact that your injuries could have been a lot worse. Your physical therapist Maria will be here in an hour to take you to the physical therapy room and she will teach you the exercises that you need to know in order to gain the full use of your leg back," Dr. Marshall says.

"Is my boyfriend allowed to be there while I have my physical therapy appointment?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, he is allowed to be there. It will be good to have someone that you recognize there to support you and to know which exercises you need to know to gain the full use of your leg back" Dr. Marshall says.

"Thank you Dr. Marshall" Dylan says.

"It is no problem at all. I will check on you later today" Dr. Marshall says and leaves the room.

"I am so scared Dylan" Brenda says crying.

"I will never leave your side Brenda. I will help you get through this" Dylan says reassuringly.

"Thank you Dylan. That means so much to me" Brenda says and they hug.

Three hours later – The physical therapy room – Brenda is in the middle of her physical therapy appointment and Dylan is there for her supporting her every step of the way. Maria is teaching Brenda some exercises that will help Brenda to walk on her own again.

"Move one leg forward then the other" Maria says.

"I did it" Brenda says following Maria's task.

"Try to bend your left leg" Maria says.

"I can't. It hurts too much" Brenda says trying to bend her left leg.

"That's all right. This is something that we have to work on later" Maria says.

"What do you want me to do next?" Brenda says.

"I want you to walk from here to your boyfriend without the cane" Maria says.

"I will try" Brenda says.

"You can do it Brenda. I know that you can do it" Dylan says.

"I am trying. I don't feel so good" Brenda says feeling dizzy and falls to the floor.

"Wake up Brenda" Dylan says rubbing her face.

"I am calling Dr. Marshall. This has to be a side effect from the surgery she had two days ago" Maria says.

"Will she be all right?" Dylan asks.

"I'm not sure" Maria says shaking her head.

Ten minutes later – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda has been taken back to her hospital room and is being examined by Dr. Marshall. Dylan is waiting for what he has to say. He notices Brandon, Cindy and Jim walk into the room.

"What happened?" Jim asks.

"It happened so fast. The physical therapist told her to walk to me without a cane. Brenda was halfway to me but she got a dazed look on her face and fell to the floor" Dylan says.

"How is she Dr. Marshall?" Cindy asks.

"She has not slipped back into a coma but the reason that she collapsed is because that she is bleeding into her brain. The first surgery did not catch this but we will have to do another surgery. I want to wait to do the first surgery until Brenda wakes up which should be any time now before we go ahead with the surgery. I want her to understand the risks of this surgery so she knows exactly what she is getting into" Dr. Marshall says.

"What's going on?" Brenda asks who is beginning to wake up from her collapse.

"You collapsed during your physical therapy appointment Brenda" Dylan says.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me. Why is this happening to me?" Brenda says crying.

"We need to operate in order to stop some bleeding that is going into your brain. It is what caused you to collapse" Dr. Marshall says.

"Do whatever it takes to make me feel better. Can I have some time to myself to digest this news?" Brenda asks and everyone leaves the room.

Five minutes later – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brandon, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are waiting to hear that it is all right to go back into Brenda's room.

"How is she taking this Dylan?" Jim asks.

"She is a wreck. She cried herself to sleep last night. She is pushing herself to walk again because she is afraid that she will lose the ability to walk if she doesn't push herself in physical therapy" Dylan says who notices a police officer walking towards him.

"Are you Dylan McKay?" the police officer asks.

"Yes, I am" Dylan says.

"I am Detective Paul Thompson. I am here about the car accident that happened two days ago. We have a suspect but we need either you or your girlfriend to identify him to arrest him" Detective Thompson says.

"My girlfriend has to have surgery tomorrow but I can identify him. I saw his face just before he hit my car" Dylan says.

"You don't have to come down to the police station. I figured that you didn't want to leave your girlfriend so I brought a picture of him to see if it is the same guy that hit your car" Detective Thompson says.

"Can I see the picture?" Dylan asks.

"Here it is" Detective Thompson says handing the picture over to Dylan.

"That is him. This is the guy who hit my car" Dylan says nodding his head.

"Are you sure Mr. McKay?" Detective Thompson asks.

"Yes, I would never forget the face of someone who hit my car" Dylan says.

"Thank you for your time. I will be in touch when we have more to talk about" Detective Thompson says and walks away.

Two hours later – Brenda's hospital room – Brandon, Brenda, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are talking about their lives.

"You have never scared us as much as you did when we heard about your car accident Brenda" Brandon says.

"I didn't mean to scare any of you" Brenda says and she sees Dr. Marshall walk into her room.

"Have you thought anymore about the surgery Brenda?" Dr. Marshall asks.

"Yes, I have. I want to have the surgery as soon as possible" Brenda says.

"I am happy to hear that. I will schedule the surgery for tomorrow afternoon" Dr. Marshall says.

"How long will the surgery take?" Jim asks.

"It will take anywhere from three to six hours. I will have someone come talk to you every hour to tell all of you how it is going" Dr. Marshall says.

"That is very reassuring Dr. Marshall" Cindy says.

"I will come by and check on you before your surgery tomorrow Brenda" Dr. Marshall says and leaves the room.

Eight hours later - Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan are talking and doing homework in her room – 9 p.m.

"I cannot believe that you are doing homework right now" Dylan says.

"Why are you so surprised?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know. I thought you would have other things on your mind" Dylan says.

"I feel that doing homework is a distraction from dealing with everything that has happened to us lately" Brenda says.

"That makes sense. I have to tell you something Brenda" Dylan says.

"What is it?" Brenda asks.

"They found the guy who hit my car. I identified him through a picture the detective gave to me" Dylan says.

"Are you sure it is the guy who hit your car? What happens now?" Brenda asks.

"The detective said that he would call us when something happened" Dylan says.

"I am so scared Dylan" Brenda says.

"I know you are. I will support you in any way that I can Brenda" Dylan says.

"You are supporting me by being here for me Dylan" Brenda says.

"I will be here waiting for you when you come out of your surgery tomorrow" Dylan says.

"I know that you will be here when I wake up Dylan" Brenda says.

"We can get through this Brenda. I know that we can get through this as long as we stick together" Dylan says.

"I feel the same that you do Dylan" Brenda says yawning.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Brenda puts her head on the pillow and falls asleep in her hospital bed. Dylan puts his head on the pillow and falls asleep in his cot. Brenda and Dylan dream about what their lives will be like after this ordeal is over and how much stronger they will be because of it. There are some challenges in life that you wish you didn't have to go through but that you have to go through anyway. These are the challenges that make you who you are. Everything that you go through makes you stronger and it helps to determine just how strong you will become. Brenda and Dylan are facing a challenge right now and it won't be easy but as long as they stand by each other through this then there is nothing that they cannot achieve as long as they stand by each other for the rest of their lives.

**Note: I have decided that there will be two more chapters in the hospital. The next chapter will focus on Brenda's surgery and how everyone deals with that. The next chapter will be a week later and it will focus on how Brenda and Dylan adapt to what has happened to them. It will focus on Brenda leaving the hospital and how they adapt to living at home since the car accident that almost claimed Brenda's life.**


	6. Chapter 5: Our Love Can Survive Anything

**Chapter 5: Our Love Can Survive Anything**

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan are talking and anxiously awaiting her surgery – August 20th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"I am so nervous about today Dylan" Brenda says.

"I know that you are scared but we will get through this together" Dylan says.

"Dr. Marshall says that the surgery is scheduled at 12:45 p.m." Brenda says crying.

"Come here" Dylan says and hugs Brenda.

"Thank you Dylan" Brenda says and notices that Brandon has walked into the room.

"When did you get here?" Dylan asks.

"I just got here" Brandon says.

"Have you come to wish me luck on my surgery?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I have but there is something that I want to give you for luck" Brandon says and reaches for something in his backpack.

"What is it?" Brenda says.

"This is what I wanted to give to you" Brandon says handing her a picture of her, Brandon and Dylan at Halloween 1991.

"I love it Brandon" Brenda says hugging him.

"I knew that you would love it" Brandon says and notices tears in Brenda's eyes.

"She is emotional because she is afraid something will go wrong with the surgery" Dylan says.

"You are a fighter Brenda. I know that you will get through the surgery" Brandon says.

"I will get through this" Brenda says.

"Of course you will" Dylan says and hugs her.

Five and a half hours later - Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda is being prepped for surgery. Dylan is in the room to support Brenda.

"We are going to take her down to surgery now Mr. McKay" Dr. Marshall says.

"Nothing will keep me away from you Dylan. I love you so much" Brenda says.

"I love you so much" Dylan says as he watches her hospital bed with her on it being rolled out of the room and into surgery.

Two hours later – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – The waiting area – Andrea, Brandon, Cindy, David, Donna, Dylan, Jesse, Jim, Kelly and Steve are waiting to hear any news about Brenda.

"How long is the surgery supposed to take Dylan?" Donna asks.

"Dr. Marshall said it would take anywhere from an hour to three hours" Dylan replies.

"How was she before surgery?" Andrea asks.

"She was crying because she was scared that something would go wrong during the surgery" Dylan says.

"I wish that Dr. Marshall would come and tell us something" Cindy says.

"Is that him?" David asks noticing a man walking towards him.

"Yes, that is him" Brandon says.

"How is she?" Jim asks.

"She made it through the surgery with flying colors. She is back in her hospital room but she has not come out of the anaesthesia yet. She should be awake in the next few hours" Dr. Marshall says.

"That is great news" Dylan says.

"She will have to stay in the hospital for another week because I want to monitor her and make sure that she is able to walk normally without collapsing" Dr. Marshall says.

"When can we see her?" Cindy asks.

"You can see in a few hours. I think it is best to let her rest for a while but I will let you know when you can see her" Dr. Marshall says.

Two hours later – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda has woken up from her surgery – Brandon, Brenda, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are talking to each other about their lives.

"You are a fighter sis" Brandon says.

"Why would you say that?" Brenda asks.

"You have survived being in a coma and having two surgeries in the span of less than two weeks. You beat the odds to get back to us" Brandon says.

"I could never leave any of you because I love all of you so much" Brenda says.

"You are so sweet" Dylan says.

"I cannot wait to go home next week" Brenda says.

"We will help you in any way that we can" Cindy and Jim say together.

"That means a lot to me. I will definitely take you up on your offer" Brenda says.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan are talking about how they have come since they first met – 9 p.m.

"I can't believe we met when we were sixteen years old" Brenda says.

"Neither can I Brenda. We have been through so much since we first met" Dylan says.

"I remember you checking me out when you rolled out from under Brandon's car" Brenda says.

"I remember that as well. You looked so hot standing there looking at my fabulous self" Dylan says laughing.

"You are full of yourself" Brenda says.

"I can't help it" Dylan says.

"You make me laugh so much Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love making you happy Brenda. I know that we have to go through a lot but I know that we will get through it together" Dylan says yawning.

"I am so nervous about my ongoing physical therapy and going home next week but I trust that you will be there for me every step of the way" Brenda says.

"I will always be here for you Brenda" Dylan says.

"I am happy to hear you say that" Brenda says yawning.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Brenda places her head on the pillow and falls asleep as soon as she places her head on the pillow. Dylan looks at Brenda for a minute and realizes that he is so happy to be with Brenda for the rest of his life. Dylan places his head on the pillow of his cot and falls asleep as soon as he places his head on the pillow. Life has a way of showing you just how much someone means to you. An accident can change your perspective on the world and it helps you to see what is really important in your life. Brenda and Dylan know this better than anyone because their love for each other has grown so much stronger since the accident and it has only made them realize that if they can survive this then they can survive anything. There will be many challenges ahead but each challenge will only make their love for each other stronger than they ever thought possible.

**Note: The next chapter will take place a week after this story has ended. It will focus on Brenda and Dylan leaving the hospital and adjusting to life at home. It will help set up the storyline of how a couple adjusts to returning home after a major accident and how they cope with the aftermath to such an event.**


	7. Chapter 6: I Will Always Protect You

**Chapter 7: I Will Always Protect You**

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Brenda's hospital room – Brenda and Dylan are waiting for the doctor to release her – August 27th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"I cannot wait to sleep in our bed Dylan" Brenda says.

"I feel the same way that you do Brenda. It will be so good to go home but it is not going to be easy to readjust to living at home again" Dylan says.

"I am scared over that part Dylan" Brenda says crying.

"It will take time Brenda but we will be able to adjust to returning home after what happened to us" Dylan says.

"I am the one whose life was on the line not yours Dylan. I have some more readjusting to do than one. I am the one that may have to identify the person who caused our accident in court if the case ever goes to trial" Brenda says.

"My life was on the line Brenda because I would have been devastated to lose you. I want you to let me be there for you but you have to trust me that I won't hurt you again" Dylan says.

"I do trust you Dylan but I am so scared that this person will try to hurt us again like he did with the car accident" Brenda says.

"I will always protect you Brenda. I won't let anyone hurt you because I love you so much. My life would not be complete without you in it" Dylan says.

"You always know how to calm me down Dylan. Look who's here" Brenda says as Dr. Marshall walks into the room.

"Are you ready to go home Brenda?" Dr. Marshall says.

"Yes, I am" Brenda says.

"Is she ready to go home Dr. Marshall?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, she is ready to go home. She is starting to walk again but I would like to see you in physical therapy for the next few months because you still haven't regained full use of your legs yet" Dr. Marshall says.

"Do you want me to make an appointment to see my physical therapist before I leave?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I would like it if you did that Brenda. I need you to fill out some paperwork before you go but as soon as you are done with that you can go home" Dr. Marshall says.

"Thank you for all of your help Dr. Marshall" Brenda says.

"It is no problem at all Brenda. I have to go check on my other patients but I will see you at your next physical therapy appointment" Dr. Marshall says and then leaves the room.

"Let's get ready to go home Brenda" Dylan says and they begin getting ready to go home.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan have just walked through the door and they see Brandon sitting on the couch waiting for them – 10 a.m.

"It is about time you two showed up" Brandon says.

"How long have you been here?" Dylan asks.

"I got here about an hour ago" Brandon says.

"It is nice to have someone greet us" Brenda says limping to the couch and finally sits down on the couch.

"How did it go?" Brandon asks.

"How did what go?" Dylan asks.

"What did Dr. Marshall say?" Brandon asks.

"I have to continue my physical therapy appointments but other than that I have clean bill of health" Brenda says smiling.

"That is great news. I love to see you smile Brenda because I have not seen you smile for a while" Brandon says.

"I didn't have much reason to smile until now" Brenda says.

"I hate to leave but I have a class in an hour but I promise I will be back tomorrow" Brandon says smiling, then hugs Brenda and Dylan and then leaves the house.

"It was nice of Brandon to stop by" Dylan says as soon as Brandon closes the door to their house.

"Yes, it was but I am happy that we have some alone time now" Brenda says and they snuggle on the couch.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking about what they will do tomorrow – 9 p.m.

"Are you sure that you are ready to go back to school tomorrow Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I feel ready Dylan. I have kept up with all of my classes so I feel I can go to my classes tomorrow" Brenda says.

"I am sorry if I seem overprotective but it is just because I am worried about you" Dylan says.

"I know that you are worried but I know that I will be fine as long as I have you and our friends to help me through the readjustment of going back to school after the car accident" Brenda says.

"I am happy that I can be there for you" Dylan says.

"How about we go to The Peach Pit after school tomorrow?" Brenda asks.

"I love that idea" Dylan says and hugs her.

"What was that hug for?" Brenda says.

"I just felt like hugging you" Dylan says.

"That is a very good reason" Brenda says yawning.

"It is a very good reason" Dylan says smiling at her.

"I cannot believe that my next physical therapy appointment is in two days" Brenda says.

"Why are you surprised?" Dylan asks.

"I am not surprised but I thought they would give me more time to readjust to being at home again" Brenda says.

"We will get through this Brenda" Dylan says.

"I know that we will get through it as long as we are always there for each other" Brenda says smiling.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Life has a way of showing you who is the most important to you. It can show you through a tragedy or through a happy time in your life. Brenda and Dylan became closer after the accident because they realized how much they would miss the other one if something like this ever happened to them again. They still have huge challenges ahead of them but as long as they stick together then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they stand by each other through thick and thin.

**Note: The next four chapters will take place the day after the last one ended because I want to be able to show what it is like for a couple coming home for the first four days after the accident. The chapter following those four chapters will take place a week later because it will show some more progress in their relationship if there is a huge time lapse between each chapter after that. The next chapter will focus on the difficulty a couple faces going back to their normal life such as going to school or going to a public place. I hope that this will be able to show how a couple handles these situations and how much it can affect them once the day is over.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Surprise Party

**Chapter 7: The Surprise Party**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other –

August 28th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"I am so nervous about today Dylan" Brenda says.

"I will be here for you every step of the way Brenda" Dylan says.

"That is very reassuring Dylan" Brenda says and hugs Dylan.

"What was that for?" Dylan says after they pull away from the hug.

"It was for being you" Brenda says.

"Do you need any help getting ready this morning?" Dylan asks.

"I can get ready on my own" Brenda says.

"I know that you can but if you need any help just ask" Dylan says.

"You are so sweet Dylan" Brenda says with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I am worried that people will treat me differently because of everything that has happened in the last month" Brenda says.

"I know that you are worried about that but I am sure that everyone will treat you with a bit more care because they want you to get better as soon as possible" Dylan says.

"That is so true Dylan" Brenda says smiling at him.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get ready to start our day" Brenda says and then they get out of bed to start their day.

University of California – The quad – Brandon, Brenda and Dylan are talking to each other before they have to go to class – 8 a.m.

"What does it feel like to be back here after being away for so long?" Brandon asks Brenda and Dylan.

"You can answer him Brenda" Dylan says nodding his head.

"It feels strange to be back but I am happy that Dylan and I can start returning back to our normal lives" Brenda says.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Brenda. We are still worried about the case though" Dylan says.

"Have there been any updates in the case?" Brandon asks.

"The man who hit my car has pled guilty" Brenda says.

"That is great news" Brandon says.

"Do you want to celebrate this great news after school at The Peach Pit?" Dylan asks Brandon.

"I will meet you there. I think that we should all get to class now" Brandon says.

"Yes, let's go. I will meet you for lunch Dylan" Brenda says.

"I will meet you here at 12 p.m. for lunch" Dylan says and kisses Brenda passionately on the lips.

"That sounds like a great plan Dylan" Brenda says getting up from her seat.

"Let's go to class" Dylan says and they all walk to their classes together.

University of California – The quad – Brenda and Dylan are eating lunch and talking to each other – 12 p.m.

"How was your first class today Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"It was hard but I got through it. Donna was there so that made it easier for me to adjust to going back to class" Brenda says.

"I am happy that she was there for you Brenda. I don't want to push you but I hope that it is all right that I am a bit overprotective of you since the accident" Dylan says.

"I am fine with you being overprotective of me because I know how scared that you could have lost me not that long ago" Brenda says.

"That is very reassuring to hear" Dylan says.

"I cannot imagine what you went through while I was in a coma" Brenda says.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you" Dylan says.

"I will never leave you Dylan" Brenda says rubbing his back.

"Thank you for saying that" Dylan says...

"Are we meeting here after our last classes are over?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, we are" Dylan says.

University of California – The parking lot outside the quad – Brenda and Dylan have just gotten into the car – 4 p.m.

"I cannot wait to see Nat in The Peach Pit" Brenda says as Dylan starts driving his car out of the parking lot.

"It will be an event to remember" Dylan says smiling.

"You know something" Brenda says.

"I may know something but you will have to wait and see" Dylan says smirking.

"I will wait" Brenda says and Dylan continues driving to The Peach Pit.

The Peach Pit – Brenda and Dylan are about to walk in. Dylan opens the door to the Peach Pit and Brenda is completely surprised by what she sees – 4:15 p.m.

"Surprise" Andrea, Brandon, Cindy, David, Donna, Dylan, Jesse, Jim, Kelly and Steve shout.

"What all of this for?" Brenda asks in shock that everyone planned a surprise party for her.

"We wanted to welcome you back to The Peach Pit" Nat says.

"This means so much to me that you would do this for me" Brenda says to everyone.

"We are so happy to have you back here" Nat says.

"Should we tell them the great news?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"What news?" Kelly asks.

"The guy who hit my car has pled guilty to what he did to us so this means that there will be no trial" Brenda says.

"That is great news" Andrea says hugging Brenda.

"I guess it is" Brenda says shrugging her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"I am still worried that he will try and hurt us because we are the reason that he is in jail" Brenda says.

"I will protect you" Dylan says.

"All of us will protect you" Steve says to Brenda.

"Let's have some fun" Brenda says.

"I second that. Turn on the jukebox Nat" David says.

"This is fun Dylan" Brenda says dancing with Dylan.

"I cannot believe that you made me dance Brenda" Dylan says.

"You love to dance when it is with me" Brenda says.

"That is so true Brenda" Dylan says and notices that Nat has the cake on the counter.

"We have another surprise for you" Nat says and stops Brenda and Dylan from dancing.

"A cake" Brenda says surprised.

"Yes, we wanted you to know how much we love you" Donna says.

"This means so much to me that you would do all of this for me" Brenda says.

"You deserve it after everything that you have been through" Steve says.

"Let's eat the cake and continue dancing" Dylan says.

"I never thought that I would hear Dylan McKay say that" Steve says laughing.

"Shut up Steve" Dylan says.

"You have certainly got him trained Brenda" Steve says to Brenda.

"Let's have some more fun everyone" Brenda says.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"I had so much fun today" Brenda says.

"I love that the surprise party has made you so happy" Dylan says.

"How did you plan all of this without me knowing?" Brenda asks.

"I called Donna and asked her to plan this for you" Dylan says.

"You are very sneaky Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"It is one of the many reasons why you love me" Dylan says laughing.

"I couldn't agree more Dylan" Brenda says but she is not laughing while saying it.

"What's wrong Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I am worried that something will go wrong during my physical therapy session tomorrow" Brenda says with a worried look on her face.

"I will be there for you. We will go to the appointment together after school tomorrow afternoon" Dylan says.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life Dylan" Brenda says crying.

"It is all right Brenda. I will always be here for you no matter what" Dylan says.

"Thank you for calming me down Dylan" Brenda says.

"I will always calm you down when you are feeling upset Brenda" Dylan says.

"That means so much to me Dylan" Brenda says yawning.

"I love you very much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you very much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Brenda and Dylan have been through a lot together and it has made their love stronger than it has ever been before. They know that they have some challenges ahead but they will face them together because as long as you are with the one you love then nothing else matters. Love has the ability to bring you closer to the one that you love and it makes you realize how much they mean to you. Brenda and Dylan learned this a long time ago and their lives have never been the same since.

**Note: This chapter focused on figuring out how to relax a bit after an accident that almost claimed the lives of both Brenda and Dylan. The next chapter takes place the day after this chapter ended. The next chapter will focus on Brenda's fears throughout the day before her physical therapy appointment and it will also focus on the physical therapy appointment itself. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Day I Conquered My Fears

**Chapter 8: The Day I Conquered My Fears**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – August 29th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"How are you feeling Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I'm scared but I will conquer my fears over the fact that I know that nothing bad will happen during my physical therapy appointment" Brenda asks.

"That is a healthy attitude Brenda" Dylan says and just as he says that the phone rings.

"Do you want to get it Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I'll get it. Who is calling us so early in the morning?" Dylan asks the person on the other end of the line.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Iris replies.

"Hello Iris. How are you?" Dylan asks.

"I am fine. I am calling to check on Brenda" Iris says.

"Brenda is doing fine. She is in physical therapy but other than that she is fine" Dylan replies.

"I guess you are wondering why I am calling so early" Iris asks.

"Yes, I am wondering this Iris" Dylan says.

"Is it all right if I drop by for a quick visit tomorrow?" Iris asks.

"It is short notice but I guess it is all right" Dylan asks.

"I have to go but I will call you back with the flight information this evening" Iris says and both of them put their phones down at the same time.

"It seems we have more to worry about than just your physical therapy appointment now Brenda" Dylan says.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"My mother is coming to visit us tomorrow" Dylan says.

"That is a surprise but I cannot wait to see her though. She is so happy that we are back together Dylan" Brenda says.

"I know that but I am still worried about her coming at this time in our lives though Brenda" Dylan says.

"I am sure that we will handle it Dylan. I am just so scared about today but I know that I will get through it because I have you and so many people supporting me every step of the way" Brenda says.

"That is a positive attitude which I hope will rub off on me tomorrow because I have no idea what to expect when my mother arrives tomorrow" Dylan says.

"We will face it together Dylan" Brenda says.

"Yes, we will" Dylan says.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get ready and start the day" Dylan says and then they both get out of bed to start the day.

University of California – The quad – Brandon, Brenda, Donna and Dylan are talking to each other until they have to go to class – 8 a.m.

"Are you nervous about your physical therapy appointment today Brenda?" Donna asks.

"Yes, I am but Dylan will be there so I know that I will be all right" Brenda says.

"How can you stay so positive after everything that you have been through?" Donna asks.

"I don't know how I stay so positive but I want to try to remain as strong as I can because I know that I can get through this with a positive attitude and with the support of the people I love around me" Brenda says.

"Aren't you scared though Brenda?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, I am very scared but I will conquer my fear of going to my physical therapy appointment today because that is my goal for the day" Brenda says.

"Let's talk about something fun. We have a surprise arriving for Brenda and me tomorrow" Dylan says.

"What kind of surprise?" Brandon says.

"Iris called us this morning and told us that she would be visiting us tomorrow" Brenda replies.

"How long is she staying for?" Donna asks.

"She will tell us tonight when she calls us with her flight information" Dylan says.

"These are going to be an interesting couple of days that is for sure" Brandon says.

"Are we meeting for lunch here later Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, we are" Dylan says and kisses her on the cheek.

"It is almost time for class" Donna says.

"Let's go to class then" Brenda says, they get up out of their chairs and walk to their classes together.

University of California – The quad – Brenda and Dylan are having lunch and talking to each other – 12 p.m.

"How did your classes go this morning?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"I could barely concentrate because I was worried about my physical therapy appointment" Brenda says crying.

"It will be all right. I know that you are scared but I will be there with you and I promise that I will not let anything happen to you" Dylan says.

"I know that you will be there for me but that doesn't mean I am not still scared because I am very scared that something will happen to me like it did in my first physical therapy appointment" Brenda says.

"The only thing I can say is that I will be there for you no matter what happens today or for the rest of our lives" Dylan says.

"That means a lot to me Dylan. I will be so happy once it is over though" Brenda says.

"We can relax at home tonight" Dylan says.

"I love the sound of that" Brenda says.

"Are we meeting in the parking lot outside of the quad after our last classes end?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, we are" Brenda says.

"Let's walk to our classes together" Dylan says.

"I like that idea Dylan" Brenda says, they get up out of their seats and walk to their classes together.

University of California – The parking lot outside the quad – Dylan is driving the car out of the parking lot and Brenda is feeling nervous about her upcoming physical therapy appointment – 3:15 p.m.

"Are you all right Brenda?" Dylan asks worriedly.

"I am just scared about the appointment" Brenda says.

"I know that you are scared but I have faith that everything will go all right with this physical therapy appointment" Dylan says.

"I will have faith" Brenda says.

"That is good to hear" Dylan says and he continues driving to the hospital.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – The physical therapy room – Brenda is about to start her physical therapy appointment with her physical therapist Maria and Dylan is sitting on a chair ready to give Brenda some moral support – 3:30 p.m.

"Are you ready Brenda?" Maria asks.

"Yes, I am ready" Brenda says.

"All right then. The first thing that I want you to do is lie on the floor and do some push ups. This will help increase some energy in your body and it will help your leg come back to its full use" Maria says and she watches Brenda get down on the ground to do her push ups.

"Am I doing all right so far?" Brenda asks as she is doing her push ups.

"You are doing great Brenda. Now, I want you to get up, walk from where you are to where your boyfriend Dylan is" Maria says.

"I can do this" Brenda says as she stands up and begins to walk to Dylan.

"You can do it Brenda" Dylan says encouraging her to walk towards to him.

"I am doing it. I am walking to you" Brenda says.

"You are doing a great job Brenda" Maria says and notices that Dr. Marshall has walked into the room.

"I did it" Brenda says and hugs Dylan as soon as she reaches him.

"That was great Brenda" Dr. Marshall says.

"I didn't even know that you were here Dr. Marshall" Brenda says.

"How are you feeling Brenda?" Dr. Marshall asks as he walks towards Brenda and Dylan.

"My walking is getting better everyday. I still limp a lot on my left leg but I expected that because you told me that would happen" Brenda says.

"That is great to hear. You should be able to walk without a limp in a few weeks" Dr. Marshall says.

"I like the sound of that" Brenda says.

"How many more physical therapy appointments will she need to have Maria?" Dylan asks.

"She needs two more weeks of physical therapy then she should be able to walk without a limp" Maria says to Brenda, Dylan and Dr. Marshall.

"I will let you continue with your physical therapy but I will see you again whenever next physical therapy appointment is Brenda" Dr. Marshall says and leaves the room.

"What else do you want me to do today?" Brenda asks Maria.

"I would like to see you walk all around the room without any assistance" Maria says and Brenda begins to walk around the room on her own.

"You're doing great Brenda" Dylan says.

"I am" Brenda says and she walks towards Dylan.

"You did great Brenda. I would like to see you the day after tomorrow at the same time we met today" Maria says.

"I can do that" Brenda says.

"I will see you soon Brenda and Dylan" Maria says, leaves the room and Brenda and Dylan prepare to leave to go home.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"Today went a lot better than I thought it would" Brenda says.

"I am happy that you feel that way. I told you that everything would be all right" Dylan says.

"I know you did but I was still scared though. I am not so scared about my next physical therapy appointment in two days now" Brenda says.

"That's the spirit Brenda" Dylan says worriedly.

"What's wrong Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I am worried about my mother visiting considering what happened to us recently" Dylan says.

"She will only be here for the day Dylan. I know that she will only want to spend time with us and then she will go home" Brenda says.

"That's true" Dylan says nodding his head.

"What time does her flight get in?" Brenda asks.

"She arrives at 12 p.m." Dylan says.

"It is lucky that both of us only have one class tomorrow" Brenda says.

"Where should we take her?" Dylan asks.

"How about we go to lunch together, come home, talk for a while and then we take her back to the airport so she can go back to Hawaii?" Brenda asks.

"That is a great plan Brenda. I cannot believe how busy we are going to be tomorrow but I am sure that we will have fun a long the way" Dylan says.

"I knew that you would like it" Brenda says yawning.

"I love you very much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you very much Dylan McKay" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms dreaming about how blessed they feel to be back together for good this time around. Brenda faced one of her fears by going to physical therapy and completing the appointment without feeling sick. She knew that she would feel so much better once it was over and she feels that she can conquer this fear of physical therapy as long as Dylan is there to stand by her no matter what. Dylan knew how scared Brenda was but he was there for her and he did not let her give up on herself. The most important thing that you can do for the one you love is be there for them when they are feeling down and when you do this you know you made them feel better about themselves making them realize that they can do anything as long as they believe in themselves. Brenda and Dylan know that they will have many challenges in the future including this one but as long as they stand by each other then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they are there for each other no matter what.

**Note: The next chapter will take place the day after this chapter has ended. The theme in this chapter was about conquering your fears which Brenda was able to do with the support of her friends and family. The next chapter will focus on what it is like seeing a relative that you have not seen for a while and how much it can affect you especially if it is the first time that you have seen them since a life changing event happened in your life.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Visit from Dylan's mother

**Chapter 9: The Visit from Dylan's mother**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – August 30th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"How are you doing?" Dylan asks when he notices that Brenda feels dizzy while talking to him.

"I am feeling a bit sick but I am sure it is just the flu or something" Brenda asks.

"Are you sure you are up for a visit from Iris today?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am up for a visit from Iris today" Brenda assures Dylan.

"Can you tell me how you are feeling?" Dylan asks.

"It is just the flu Dylan. I am sure that I will be fine in a few days. I cannot wait to see Iris again" Brenda says.

"I am sure that it will be a day to remember" Dylan says.

"Are we meeting in the parking lot outside of the quad after our classes are over?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, that is the plan. I wonder what Iris is like now" Dylan says.

"We will find out soon" Brenda says.

"Are you ready to start this interesting day?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get ready to start the day" Brenda says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

University of California – The quad – Brandon, Brenda and Dylan are talking to each other before they have to go to class – 8 a.m.

"Are you ready for Iris's visit today?" Brandon asks Brenda and Dylan.

"I am but I don't think that your sister is Brandon" Dylan says.

"What's wrong Brenda?" Brandon asks.

"I have the flu" Brenda says and she doesn't notice that Andrea is walking to the table

"Are you sure that it isn't anything else?" Andrea asks as she walks to their table.

"Are you suggesting that I might be pregnant?" Brenda asks.

"I thought I had the flu but it turned out I was pregnant with Hannah" Andrea says.

"I can't be pregnant because I just underwent two surgeries and there is no way a baby could survive the surgeries that I had done to me" Brenda says.

"That's true but maybe you should go to your doctor's just to make sure" Andrea says.

"I will ask to see my doctor tomorrow to check after my physical therapy appointment but I am sure that it is just the flu" Brenda says.

"Can we change the topic please?" Dylan asks.

"How long is Iris staying for?" Brandon asks.

"She is just staying for the day" Brenda says.

"I am sure that all three of you will have a lot of fun" Andrea says.

"Yes, we will. We better head to class before our classes are about to start" Brandon says.

"Let's go" Dylan says standing up, the others stand up and they walk to their separate classes together.

University of California – The parking lot outside the quad – Dylan is driving out of the parking lot and Brenda is sitting in the passenger's seat – They are heading to the airport to pick up Dylan's mother – 11 a.m.

"I hope that her plane gets in on time" Dylan says.

"I am sure that it will" Brenda says.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dylan asks.

"I am feeling better but I think I will get a pregnancy test after we have dropped Iris back at the airport" Brenda says.

"We can do that" Dylan says and he continues to drive to the airport without either saying word.

Los Angeles International Airport – The arrivals gate – Brenda and Dylan have just spotted Iris walking through the arrivals gate. Iris walks towards them – 12 p.m.

"I am so happy to see you two" Iris says as she is walking to them.

"We are happy to see you as well. Let's go to the car and head to the Peach Pit" Dylan says.

"Let's go" Brenda says.

Driving to The Peach Pit – Dylan is driving to The Peach Pit and Brenda and Iris are talking to each other.

"How have you been since the accident?" Iris asks.

"I am improving more every single day" Brenda says.

"That is great to hear" Iris says.

"Are we almost there Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"We should be there soon" Dylan says and no one says anything for the rest of the car ride.

The Peach Pit – Brenda, Dylan and Iris are sitting in a booth talking to each other – 12:30 p.m.

"Why did you come here Iris?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan" Brenda says and playfully punches him.

"What was that for?" Dylan asks.

"It's all right Brenda. I came to visit you because I haven't seen you in a while" Iris says.

"That is a good enough reason for me" Brenda says.

"Where are we going after this?" Iris asks.

"We are going to our house to talk for a while" Dylan says.

"I like the sound of that" Iris says and notices that Brandon has sat down beside Brenda.

"How are you Iris?" Brandon asks

"I am doing fine" Iris says.

"I need to ask you a question Brenda" Brandon asks.

"What is it Brandon?" Brenda asks.

"Mom wants me to ask if you and Dylan can come for dinner tonight" Brandon says.

"We can come right after my physical therapy appointment" Brenda says.

"That is all I needed to ask. I have to go to class" Brandon says, gets up and leaves the table.

"See you soon Brandon" Brenda says as Brandon walks outside the door of the Peach Pit.

"Let's finish our meal and go home" Dylan says and they continue their meal in silence.

Dylan's house – Brenda, Dylan and Iris are sitting on Dylan's couch talking to each other – 1:15 p.m.

"I love what you have done with the place" Iris says.

"It is thanks to Brenda" Dylan says placing his hand on hers.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see you two back together" Iris says.

"I think that we have some idea" Brenda says.

"Can we talk about the accident?" Iris asks.

"Yes, we can. A drunk driver hit Dylan's car and it caused the car to flip over. Dylan had a few cuts and bruises but I had to have a few surgeries in order to get better again. I had a few setbacks but I am feeling better thanks to my physical therapy and to the fact that I have so many people supporting me" Brenda says.

"You are a survivor Brenda. This situation has shown that you can survive anything" Iris says.

"That means a lot to me Iris" Brenda says.

"How are you after everything that has happened lately Dylan?" Iris asks her son.

"I am just happy to have Brenda back home" Dylan says.

"I have never seen a couple more in love than you two and I know that your love will only get stronger the older that you get" Iris says.

"That means so much to hear you say that because you have always supported us together" Dylan says.

"I mean every single word Dylan. Let's talk some more and then you take me back to the airport" Iris says.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Dylan says

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are in bed talking about the day that they have had - 9 p.m.

"Today was a great day" Dylan says.

"I never thought that I would hear that after spending the day with your mother" Brenda says.

"It was nice to see her because she is not forcing us to be close but I love that we get a long now. It was kind of sad when she said that she didn't want us to come into the airport with her but I understand why she did because she hates delaying goodbyes" Dylan says.

"I am happy that you and your mother are getting along" Brenda says smiling.

"I cannot believe that we have another big day ahead of us tomorrow. We have to go to school, go to your physical therapy appointment and have a dinner at your parents' house" Dylan says.

"There is one thing that you forgot Dylan" Brenda says.

"What did I forget Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I am taking the pregnancy test tomorrow morning" Brenda says.

"I will be there for you no matter what the result is Brenda" Dylan says.

"Thank you for saying that Dylan" Brenda says yawning.

"I meant every single word Brenda" Dylan says yawning.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda" Dylan says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms and dream of what their future will hold for them as a couple who will spend their lives together. It is often hard to see a relative but when you have someone with you it makes it easier because you find that when they are beside you that you can achieve things that you might not be able to achieve if they were not in your life. Dylan learned this and he realizes that Brenda makes him a better man because she believes in him and that she will support him no matter what. A relationship is give and take because you have to be able to care and support the other person in order for the relationship because if you don't then your relationship may not survive. Brenda and Dylan had to learn this the hard way but now that they have learned it their lives will never be the same again.

**Note: This chapter focused on what it is like to see a relative after a long period of time and how much it is easier to handle it if you have a loved one with you. The next chapter will focus on Brenda and Dylan's fears over her physical therapy appointment, her possible pregnancy and the fear of not knowing why Cindy and Jim want them over for dinner. The fears will be addressed in a way that I think that Brenda and Dylan would have handled them if this had actually happened on the show.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Family Dinner

**Chapter 10: The Family Dinner**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together talking to each other – August 31st, 1994 - 7 a.m.

"We have a lot to face today Dylan" Brenda says.

"What are you scared about the most?" Dylan asks.

"I am worried about why my parents want to see us now especially if I am pregnant" Brenda says.

"Have you taken the pregnancy test yet?" Dylan asks.

"I took it while you were asleep. I put it on the nightstand on my side of the bed" Brenda says.

"What does it say?" Dylan asks.

"I didn't look" Brenda says, picks up the pregnancy test and passes it to Dylan.

"It is positive" Dylan says.

"I'm pregnant" Brenda says.

"Yes, you are" Dylan says and hugs her.

"Can we get it checked out while we are at the hospital?" Brenda says.

"Yes, we can" Dylan says.

"I wonder when I got pregnant" Brenda says.

"It has to be the night you got back from London but I am surprised the doctors didn't catch this when you were in the hospital" Dylan says.

"I am surprised as well but I want to get it confirmed before we tell anyone Dylan" Brenda says.

"I understand that. We have a lot to face today but we will get through it together" Dylan says rubbing her back.

"That means a lot to me Dylan" Brenda says.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get out of bed to start the day" Brenda says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

University of California – The quad – Brenda, Donna and Dylan are at a table talking to each other – 8 a.m.

"We need to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret" Brenda says.

"I promise" Donna says.

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive" Brenda says.

"Are you sure that it was positive?" Donna asks.

"Yes, but we are getting it confirmed before my physical therapy appointment this afternoon" Brenda says.

"We are very nervous because we don't know if we will be good parents or not" Dylan says.

"You will be great parents whenever you have children" Donna says.

"Thank you Donna" Brenda says.

"What are your plans for the day?" Donna asks.

"We have classes until 12 p.m. then we are going to the hospital for my physical therapy appointment and to find if I am pregnant, then we are having dinner at my parents' house and then we are going home" Dylan says.

"You two have a busy day ahead of you" Donna says.

"Are we meeting in the parking lot outside the quad like we always do Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, we are" Dylan says.

"It is almost time for class" Donna says.

"Let's head to class together" Brenda says, they get up from the chairs and then they walk to their classes together.

University of California – The parking lot outside the quad – Dylan is driving out of the parking lot and Brenda is sitting in the passenger seat.

"I am so nervous Dylan" Brenda says.

"Everything will be all right" Dylan says.

"I know it will but I am so scared" Brenda say.

"Let's just see what happens" Dylan says and they are quiet for the rest of the car ride.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – An exam room – Brenda is lying on an exam room table and Dylan is holding her hand – Dr. Johnston has just put the gel on Brenda's stomach and is about to tell Brenda and Dylan if Brenda is pregnant or not – 12 p.m.

"I am so nervous Dylan" Brenda says squeezing Dylan's hand.

"Is my girlfriend pregnant Dr. Johnston?" Dylan asks and waits for Dr. Johnston to respond.

"Yes, you are almost four weeks pregnant. The baby is due on May 8th of next year" Dr. Johnston says.

"Thank you Dr. Johnston" Dylan says.

"Is the baby all right?" Brenda asks.

"Your baby is very healthy but you need to start having prenatal vitamins now" Dr. Johnston says.

"I can do that. I was in a car accident not that long ago so I was wondering if the car accident affected the baby or not" Brenda says.

"Your baby was not affected by the car accident" Dr. Johnston says.

"Why didn't the doctors detect the pregnancy before now?" Dylan says.

"They may have not run the test that would determine pregnancy" Dr. Johnston says.

"That is a good enough explanation" Brenda says and notices that her physical therapist Maria has entered the room.

"What are you doing here Maria?" Dylan asks.

"I heard that you were here and I was wondering if we could move your appointment up to 1 p.m." Maria says.

"Yes, we can. We will meet you at 1 p.m." Dylan says.

"Thank you. I will see you soon" Maria says and leaves the room.

"When do you want to see us again?" Brenda asks.

"I would like to see you a month from now to see how you and your baby are doing" Dr. Johnston says to Brenda and Dylan.

"We will make an appointment before we leave today" Dylan says.

"I will see you soon" Dr. Johnston says and leaves the room.

"Let's go the physical therapy room" Brenda says and they get ready to go the physical therapy room.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – The physical therapy room – Brenda is in the middle of her physical therapy appointment and Dylan is there for moral support – Maria is watching Brenda do the exercises she told her to do – 1:30 p.m.

"How am I doing so far?" Brenda asks Maria.

"You are doing great. Now I want you to run one lap around the room" Maria says and Brenda starts to run a lap around the room.

"You can do it Brenda" Dylan says as Brenda finishes her lap around the room.

"I did it" Brenda says.

"Yes, you did. I would like you to do some push ups now" Maria says and Brenda gets down on the floor to start her push ups.

"When would you like to see us again?" Dylan asks.

"I would like to see you a week from now" Maria says.

"We can come then" Brenda says as she finishes her push ups.

"Let's finish this appointment and then you can go" Maria says.

"I like the sound of that" Brenda says and they continue the appointment.

Casa Walsh – The dining room - Brandon, Brenda, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are talking to each other and eating their supper at 6 p.m.

"How are you feeling these days Brenda?" Cindy asks.

"Do you want to tell them or should I Dylan?" Brenda asks Dylan.

"You can" Dylan says.

"What's going on?" Jim asks.

"I'm pregnant" Brenda says.

"Are you sure?" Cindy asks.

"Yes, it was confirmed just before my physical therapy appointment" Brenda says.

"This is surprising news" Brandon says as he notices the tension building.

"We know that we may not be ready to be parents but we will be the best parents that we can to this baby" Dylan says putting his hand on Brenda's stomach.

"Are you all right Dad?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. It will take me a while to get used to it but I am happy for both of you" Jim says.

"Let's change the subject. How is everyone else doing?" Brenda asks.

"I am doing fine. School is going great. Kelly and I are more in love than ever" Brandon says.

"I am happy to hear that Brandon" Brenda says.

"When are you going to tell the gang?" Brandon asks referring to her pregnancy.

"We are telling them next week after my physical therapy appointment" Brenda says.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Walsh?" Dylan asks.

"I am ecstatic that I will be a grandmother soon" Cindy says.

"Let's finish our meal before it gets cold and then Brenda and Dylan can get home before it gets too dark" Brandon says.

"I like the sound of that" Dylan says and they continue finishing their dinner.

Brenda and Dylan's house – their bedroom – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"Today went better than I thought it would" Brenda says.

"How was it better than you thought it would be?" Dylan asks.

"I was worried about how my father would react to my pregnancy but he seems to be all right with it" Brenda says.

"I am not surprised because he is more accepting of us a couple these days and I could tell that he was genuinely happy about your pregnancy" Dylan says.

"That is very true. I am so nervous about having our baby but I know that you will be there for me every step of the way" Brenda says.

"Yes, I will be here for you no matter what. I wonder how everyone in the gang will react to the fact that we are having a baby" Dylan says.

"Andrea won't be surprised because she thought I might be pregnant and Donna already knows that I am pregnant. I am unsure how everyone else will react though" Brenda says.

"Where are we going to tell them?" Dylan asks.

"How about we tell them at The Peach Pit after my physical therapy appointment?" Brenda asks.

"I like that. Let's ask everyone to meet us there then" Brenda says.

"I cannot wait to see what happens" Dylan says yawning.

"Neither can I Dylan" Brenda says yawning.

"I love you Brenda" Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream of how their life will change after their baby is born. Life can change in a blink of an eye but as long as you have someone beside you it helps to make it easier no matter you have to go through. Brenda and Dylan are going through a huge change because they are expecting a baby together and it will not be an easy change but as long as they each other then they will handle the responsibilities of being a parent. Life can bring you many challenges but as long as you have people around you to support you then there is nothing that you cannot achieve as long as they are there for you every step of the way. Brenda and Dylan have learned this a long time ago and because of it their lives will never be the same.

**Note: This chapter focused on the fears of Brenda's physical therapy, her pregnancy and how her family would react to her pregnancy. It was not easy for them to hear but they are supporting her because they have promised to be there for her no matter what. The next chapter will take place a week after this chapter ends and it will focus on the reactions of what their friends think about her pregnancy. It will also focus on the continuing storyline of Brenda's physical therapy and how it relates to her pregnancy.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 11: The Truth Is Revealed**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – September 7th, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"I am so nervous to how the gang is going to the fact that I am pregnant" Brenda says.

"There is no need to be nervous because everyone will support you no matter what happens to you" Dylan says.

"I hope that you are right Dylan" Brenda says and places a hand on her stomach.

"I cannot believe that we will have our first child eight months from now" Dylan says.

"Neither can I Dylan. I am worried about how my physical therapy will affect our baby" Brenda says.

"We can ask Maria" Dylan says.

"I hope that she says that it won't affect our baby because I don't want anything to harm our baby" Brenda says.

"You are already sounding like a mother" Dylan says rubbing her back.

"Do you think anyone suspects that I'm pregnant?" Brenda asks.

"I don't think so. Brandon and Donna know that you are pregnant plus Andrea suspects that you are pregnant. I know that they will be there for us and for our baby Brenda" Dylan says and Brenda smiles at him.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get out of bed and start the day" Dylan says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

University of California – The quad – Brenda and Dylan are sitting a table talking to each other – 8 a.m.

"Did you tell everyone to meet us at The Peach Pit at 4 p.m. Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I did and they told me that they would all be there on time" Brenda says.

"How are you feeling considering that you had morning sickness this morning?" Dylan asks.

"I am feeling a little better" Brenda says.

"The doctor said it could get worse but I will be here for you whether it does or not" Dylan says rubbing her back.

"Thank you Dylan. That means a lot to me" Brenda says and notices Brandon walking towards them.

"Today's the big day. You are finally going to tell the gang that you are pregnant" Brandon says sitting down in the seat next to Brenda.

"Yes, it is Brandon. I bet you cannot wait for this baby to call you Uncle Brandon" Brenda says smiling.

"That is something I am looking forward to" Brandon says.

"We are still scared about being parents though" Brenda says.

"You are going to be a great mother" Dylan says.

"Are we still meeting in the parking lot after class?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, that is the plan" Dylan says.

"It is almost time for class" Brandon says.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"Yes, I am. Let's go" Brenda says, they get up out of their seats and walk to their classes together.

University of California – The parking lot outside the quad – Dylan is driving his car out of the parking lot and Brenda is thinking about her pregnancy – 12 p.m.

"What are you thinking about?" Dylan asks.

"I am just worried that my physical therapy might harm our baby" Brenda says.

"I am sure that it won't but even if it does the doctors will tell us what to do to keep you and the baby healthy" Dylan says.

"I guess so" Brenda says and the car ride continues in silence.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre – The physical therapy room – Brenda is doing some push ups while Dylan is giving her some moral support. Maria is watching her to make sure that she is all right – 12: 30 p.m.

"How am I doing so far Maria?" Brenda asks.

"You are doing great. You can stand up now and then sit over there because I need to talk to you and Dylan about your pregnancy" Maria says and Brenda sits next down in the chair next to Dylan.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"I understand that you might have some concerns over whether your physical therapy will affect you pregnancy but I can assure you that it won't harm you or your baby in any way whatsoever" Maria says.

"That's a relief" Brenda says.

"How is Brenda doing?" Dylan asks Maria.

"She is progressing better than I expected but I still want to see her until Dr. Marshall says that it is all right to stop the physical therapy" Maria says.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Brenda says.

"When would you like to see us again?" Dylan asks.

"I would like to see you a week from today. I want you to continue working on your exercises though" Maria says.

"I can do that" Brenda says.

"See you soon" Maria says and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go" Brenda says and they leave the hospital to go to The Peach Pit.

The Peach Pit – Andrea, Brandon, Brenda, David, Donna, Dylan, Kelly and Steve are all sitting at the gang's regular booth – 1:30 p.m.

"What is the big news?" Steve asks.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Brenda asks Dylan.

"You can tell them" Dylan says to Brenda.

"This isn't easy for me to say but I recently found out that I am pregnant" Brenda says.

"Did you just say that you're pregnant?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, I did. We found out a week ago" Brenda says pointing to Dylan.

"When is the baby due?" David asks.

"The baby is due on May 8th of next year" Brenda says.

"How come they didn't find out that you are pregnant sooner than now?" Steve asks.

"My doctor told me that they didn't run a pregnancy test when I was there so that it is why I never found out until recently that I am pregnant" Brenda says.

"I will help you if you need any help in terms of what to hear later on in your pregnancy or anything else" Andrea says.

"Thank you. I may just take you up on that" Brenda says.

"Have you had any morning sickness yet?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, it started last week" Brenda says as Dylan rubs her back.

"Let's talk about something else until we have to back to class" Dylan says.

"I like that idea" Brandon says and they continue talking until they all have to go back to class.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"Is it too early to want to buy baby clothes?" Brenda asks Dylan.

"No, I don't think so" Dylan says.

"I am happy to hear you say that because I was wondering if we could go baby shopping after my physical therapy appointment next week" Brenda says.

"I like the sound of that. We could go to the mall, buy some baby items and have lunch afterwards" Dylan says.

"I didn't expect you to be so enthusiastic about this Dylan. I love your idea of what we could do after my physical therapy appointment" Brenda says.

"I am enthusiastic because I am so happy that we are having a baby together. I want to be a better father to our baby than he ever was to me" Dylan says.

"I have faith that you will be a great father to our baby Dylan" Brenda says yawning

"Thank you for saying that Brenda" Dylan says yawning.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda" Dylan says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream of what their lives will be like after their baby is born. Brenda and Dylan have gone through a lot since they got back together but their relationship has only gotten stronger since then because they talk more and they always tell each other about how they are feeling at that particular moment. Their baby will help bring them closer because it will make them realize how much they truly love each other. There are still many challenges that they have to face but as long as they face them together there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they have each other by their side.

**Note: This chapter focused on the fears of Brenda being pregnant and if her physical therapy would affect her pregnancy. Brenda and Dylan dealt with these issues in a very mature manner and it helped them to realize that Brenda should take it easy as her pregnancy progresses because this will help to insure that their baby is born healthy. The next chapter will take place a week after this one ends and it will focus on preparing to have a baby. It will deal with such issues as what should Brenda eat now that she is pregnant, buying baby items and how having a baby will affect Brenda and Dylan's relationship.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Important Conversation

**Chapter 12: The Important Conversation**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – September 14th, 1994 - 7 a.m.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asks as he strokes Brenda's back.

"I am not feeling so good because I was throwing up most of the night" Brenda says.

"I wish that there was something that I could do to make you feel better" Dylan says.

"You are doing something by being here for me no matter what. I cannot wait to buy some baby items after my physical therapy appointment this afternoon" Brenda says.

"I was thinking that we could buy some food as well because your appetite and food habits might change now that you're pregnant" Dylan says.

"That is a good idea Dylan. I wonder what kind of cravings I will have later on in my pregnancy" Brenda says.

"It will be interesting to find out though" Dylan says.

"I will be so happy when the morning sickness is over because it is so hard on my body that it takes me a while to feel strong again" Brenda says.

"I am sorry that you are not feeling well" Dylan says stroking Brenda's back.

"It means so much to me to hear you say that" Brenda says.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get out of bed and start the day" Brenda says and then they get out of bed to start the day,

University of California – The quad – Brandon, Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a table talking to each other – 8 a.m.

"How is my nephew or niece doing in there?" Brandon asks referring to the baby in Brenda's stomach.

"Your nephew or niece has been keeping me up all night because of my morning sickness which lasts all day long" Brenda says.

"How are you feeling besides that?" Brandon asks.

"I am tired mostly but the doctor told me to expect that I would feel more tired than usual because of my pregnancy" Brenda says.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Brandon asks.

"Why do you ask? Do you want us to name the baby Brandon if it is a boy?" Dylan asks laughing.

"I like the name Brandon" Brandon says defensively.

"We will think about the name Brandon" Brenda says laughing.

"Are we meeting in the parking lot outside the quad as we always do?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, we are" Dylan says,

"It is almost time for class" Brandon says and gets up out of his chair.

"Are you ready to go Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go to class" Dylan says and they all walk to their separate classes together.

University of California – The parking lot – Dylan is driving out of the parking lot and Brenda is sitting in her seat in silence – 1 p.m.

"Are you all right?" Dylan asks.

"I am feeling tired" Brenda says.

"That's understandable considering the fact that you didn't get that much sleep last night" Dylan says.

"I guess so. I am so worried that I will be a bad mother" Brenda says.

"You are going to be a great mother Brenda" Dylan says and smiles at her.

"Thank you for saying that" Brenda says and then they continue the rest of the car ride in silence.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre – The physical therapy room – Brenda is doing push ups and Dylan and Maria is there for moral support – 1:30 p.m.

"You are doing great Brenda" Maria says.

"How many more push ups do I have to do?" Brenda asks.

"You're done. I want you to stand up and run a lap around the room" Maria says.

"I can do that" Brenda says, stands up and runs around the room.

"How is she doing physically?" Maria asks Dylan.

"She is doing fine but she is a bit more tired than she usually is because of her pregnancy" Dylan says.

"I'm done" Brenda says and stands beside Dylan.

"That's great" Maria says just as Dr. Marshall walks through the door.

"Hi Dr. Marshall" Brenda says.

"I see that you are doing better since I last saw you" Dr. Marshall says.

"Yes, I feel like my old self again" Brenda says.

"I would like you to continue with your physical therapy for two more weeks then you should be completely recovered from your car accident" Dr. Marshall says.

"That sounds good to me" Brenda says.

"I will see you soon" Dr. Marshall says and leaves the room.

"Do you want to see us this time next week?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I do. You are doing excellent work Brenda. I will see you soon" Maria says and then she leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am" Brenda says and then they walk out of the hospital to the car to which head to the mall next.

Beverly Hills Plaza – The Baby Store – Brenda and Dylan are walking down the aisles choosing items for their baby and their baby's bedroom – 2:30 p.m.

"What do you think of this crib Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I love that but I am wondering if it will fit into the baby's room or not" Brenda says.

"I took the measurements of the baby's room so I know for a fact that this crib will fit into our baby's room" Dylan says smiling.

"That is very resourceful of you Dylan. Let's buy this crib then" Brenda says as Dylan places the crib into the cart.

"What else do we need?" Dylan asks.

"I think that we have got everything" Brenda says.

"Let's go and buy this stuff then we can go to The Food Store to buy you some food" Dylan says and they head to the checkout to buy the items they want to buy.

Beverly Hills Plaza – The Food Store – Brenda and Dylan are walking down the aisles to find some healthy food for Brenda to eat – 3:45 p.m.

"What else do we need to get?" Brenda asks.

"We need to find some apples and some bananas" Dylan says and spots them right in front of him.

"I'll get them" Brenda says and puts them in a plastic bag.

"I am so happy that you are willing to eat this food so that you can have a healthy pregnancy Brenda" Dylan says.

"I will do anything to keep our baby healthy Dylan" Brenda says.

"That is great to hear. Let's go buy this stuff and buy some food at the food court" Dylan says and they head to the checkout to buy their food.

Beverly Hills Plaza – The food court – Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a table eating their food – 4:15 p.m.

"I cannot believe that you are eating all that food" Dylan says laughing.

"I am hungry because our child is making me more hungry than I have ever been in my life" Brenda says.

"I was wondering if we could talk about how this pregnancy will change our relationship" Dylan says.

"We could talk about it now or later if you want" Brenda says.

"How about we talk about it at home?" Dylan asks.

"Let's finish our food so we can go home and talk" Brenda says.

"Let's do that then" Dylan says and they continue the rest of their meal in silence.

Brenda and Dylan's house – their bedroom – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together discussing their relationship – 9 p.m.

"I know that you still find it hard to trust me after everything that we have been through but I was wondering if you trust me more since we got back together" Dylan says.

"I do trust you Dylan. It took me a long time to trust you again but I started to trust you more after the accident because that situation showed me how much love me and how much I mean to you" Brenda says.

"That means so much to hear you say that because we need to be able to trust each other in order to make our relationship work" Dylan says.

"I know that I have made a lot of mistakes but I am glad that we are learning to trust each other all over again" Brenda says.

"I am glad that we are at a point in our relationship in which we can talk things out in a calm and peaceful manner without it ending in a huge argument" Dylan says.

"I hope that we can still talk like this after the baby is born" Brenda says.

"We will Brenda because I believe that we can make this work as long as we talk things out and we will always tell each other when something are wrong. I hope that we can do this because I cannot imagine my life without you" Dylan says.

"I agree with everything you just said Dylan" Brenda says.

"What would you like to do after our doctor's appointment and physical therapy appointments next week?" Dylan asks.

"I was hoping that we could have a picnic in the park" Brenda says.

"I like that idea Brenda" Dylan says yawning and then touches Brenda's stomach.

"I cannot wait to see how our baby is doing" Brenda says.

"Neither can I Brenda" Dylan says smiling.

"We are so lucky to have this baby" Brenda says and Dylan nods his head in agreement.

"I love you Brenda" Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream about what their lives will be like in the future. Communication is the key to any successful relationship because as long as you talk about things then your relationship will become stronger than it has ever been took a while for Brenda and Dylan to figure this out but now that they have they realize that as long as they talk about everything then their relationship will be able to overcome anything that may try to end it for good. Brenda and Dylan are still learning how to communicate with each other but as long as they continue down this path then there is no telling how strong their relationship will become in the future.

Note: This chapter focused on starting to get ready to have a baby, communication and Brenda's physical therapy appointments. This is an important chapter because Brenda and Dylan will have serious talks in almost every chapter to make sure that they are working on their relationship to make it strong enough to last the test of time. I changed the date of the doctor's appointment because the doctor's appointment will be a crucial apart of the next next chapter will take a week after this chapter has ended and it will focus on Brenda's pregnancy, communication, physical therapy appointments and relaxation after a busy day.


	14. Chapter 13: The Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 13: The Doctor's Appointment**

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed talking to each other – September 21st, 1994 – 7 a.m.

"I am feeling nervous about the doctor's appointment today" Brenda says.

"There is nothing to be nervous about because you are looking after our baby so well" Dylan says.

"Thank you for saying that Dylan" Brenda says smiling.

"I want to ask you something Brenda" Dylan says.

"What is it?" Brenda asks.

"When it is appropriate can we find out the sex of the baby?" Dylan says.

"Yes, I love that idea Dylan" Brenda says.

"Are you scared of anything that could happen today?" Dylan asks.

"I am not afraid of anything as long as I have you to protect me and our baby" Brenda says.

"I promise that I will always be here for you and our baby Brenda" Dylan says and Brenda smiles at him.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get out of bed and start the day" Dylan says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

University of California – The quad – Andrea, Brenda, Dylan and Jesse are sitting in chairs at a table talking to each other before they have to go to class – 8 a.m.

"How does it feel over the fact that you two will have a baby this time next year?" Andrea asks.

"It is scary but we are trying to prepare ourselves by getting everything we need and talking about how we want to raise the baby" Brenda says.

"You can prepare yourselves all you can but there is no greater feeling than holding your baby for the first time" Jesse says.

"I cannot wait for that to happen. We have already decided that we want to find out what we are having" Dylan says.

"Is this because you don't like surprises Brenda?" Andrea asks.

"Yes, it is but we also want to know because we want to know how to decorate the baby's room" Brenda says.

"That makes sense" Jesse says.

"Do you want to ask them or should I?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"What do you want to ask us?" Andrea asks.

"Would you like to be our baby's godparents?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, we would be honoured but why do you want us to be your baby's godparents?" Andrea asks.

"You know what it is like to have a child at a young age so we feel that you could help us the most when it comes to having advice on being a young parent and because it would be nice to get closer to you two as my pregnancy continues" Brenda says.

"That is a reasonable explanation. We would love to be your baby's godparents" Andrea says.

"That is great news" Dylan says.

"Are we still meeting in the parking lot outside the quad after class Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"We should go soon because it is almost time for class" Andrea says.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"Yes, I am. Let's go class" Brenda says, and then they all stand up and walk to their separate classes together.

University of California –The parking lot – Dylan is driving the car out of the parking lot and Brenda is thinking about what will happen at their upcoming doctor and physical therapy appointments – 1:00 p.m.

"How are you feeling?" Dylan asks.

"I am a bit nervous but other than that I am fine" Brenda says.

"I cannot wait to go on our picnic soon" Dylan says.

"Neither can I Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you" Dylan says.

"I love you" Brenda says, they smile at each other and they continue the rest of the car ride in silence.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre – A hospital exam room – Brenda is lying on the exam room table and Dylan is holding her hand – Dr. Johnston has just applied the gel onto Brenda's stomach and is examining her – 1:30 p.m.

"How is our baby doing Dr. Johnston?" Dylan asks.

"Let me just check here. I am noticing someone very unusual on the ultrasound that you shouldn't be able to detect until you are further along into your pregnancy Brenda" Dr. Johnston says.

"What's wrong Dr. Johnston?" Brenda asks worriedly.

"I am detecting two heartbeats instead of just one" Dr. Johnston says examining the ultrasound.

"How can you detect it so early on in my pregnancy?" Brenda asks.

"It is very rare but sometimes you can detect something like this early on when the babies want to reveal themselves earlier than expected" Dr. Johnston says.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your girlfriend is a twin and it is more likely for a woman who is a twin to get pregnant with twins than it is for a woman who is not a twin to have twins" Dr. Johnston says.

"This is so scary Dylan" Brenda says.

"There is no need to be scared Brenda but I will need to see you every two weeks to make sure that your babies are developing at a healthy rate" Dr. Johnston says.

"Thank you for telling us this so soon" Dylan says.

"We will schedule an appointment for two weeks from today Dr. Johnston" Brenda says.

"I will see you soon but feel free to call me if you have any questions" Dr. Johnston says and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I am" Brenda says and they leave the room to go to the physical therapy room.

Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre – The physical therapy room – Brenda is running laps around the room, Dylan is there for moral support and Maria is watching her to make sure that she is all right – 2:30 p.m.

"One more lap Brenda" Maria says.

"Is this her last physical therapy appointment Maria?" Dylan asks.

"I will answer that as soon as Brenda is finished her laps" Maria says.

"I will wait for the answer" Dylan says.

"I'm done" Brenda says as she walks over to Dylan and Maria.

"I have some news for you Brenda" Maria says.

"What is it?" Brenda asks.

"You have successfully completed your physical therapy. I have determined that you are back to your full physical strength before the accident Brenda" Maria says.

"That is great news. Thank you for helping me" Brenda says.

"It was no problem at all. I hope to see you again soon" Maria says and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go have our picnic?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go" Dylan says, they walk out of the hospital together and head to the car in which help take them to their picnic site.

Washington State Park – Brenda and Dylan are talking while having their picnic on a blanket – 3:30 p.m.

"I have a few ideas on what we could do right here" Dylan says with a smirk on his face.

"We are not having sex here Dylan. I want to talk" Brenda says.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dylan asks.

"I want to talk about when we are going to tell everyone that I am having twins" Brenda says.

"How about we throw a party next week and announce it there?" Dylan asks.

"That is a great idea. I wonder how everyone will take the news" Brenda asks.

"I am sure they will be happy for us" Dylan says and leans into kiss Brenda.

"Kiss me you fool" Brenda says and Dylan kisses her passionately on the lips.

"That was a great kiss Brenda. Let's finish our meal and go home" Dylan says.

"I like that idea" Brenda says and they continue their meal.

Brenda and Dylan's house – Brenda and Dylan are lying in bed together having a serious talk about their relationship – 9 p.m.

"We had a great day today but I am worried about how we are going to handle raising twins" Brenda says.

"I am worried as well but I am sure that our family and friends will help us as much as they can" Dylan says.

"I am worried that we won't be good parents at our age" Brenda says.

"I am sure that we will be the best parents that we can be Brenda" Dylan says.

"I guess so but I am wondering how having children will affect our relationship" Brenda says worriedly.

"I have figured out that as long as we communicate then our relationship will work" Dylan says.

"That is very true" Brenda says.

"What time should the party be next week?" Dylan asks.

"How about 4 p.m. at The Peach Pit?" Brenda asks.

"I like that because I already asked Nat if we could have the party there" Dylan says.

"Have you called everyone then?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, I called all of them while you were in the shower" Dylan says.

"I cannot wait for this party to happen because I cannot wait to see how everyone will react to the fact that we are having twins" Brenda says.

"It will be a day to remember that is for sure" Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda" Dylan says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream about what their lives will be like when their babies are born. Life can surprise with unexpected challenges which can show what you are made of. The challenge that Brenda and Dylan are about to face is how they tell their families and friends about the fact that they are having twins. Brenda and Dylan know that some of them may find it hard to accept but they know that no matter what happens that they will stick with each other no matter what happens at this party. Challenges can make or break you but as long as you realize that they can make you stronger then that is all that matters. Brenda and Dylan have learned this and now that they have their lives will never be the same again.

**Note: This chapter focused on overcoming challenges and how they have or will affect you. It shows that once one challenge is over then you may have another challenge ahead of you. Brenda and Dylan have a huge challenge ahead them because they are having twins but they will face this together no matter what happens. The next chapter will take place a week after this one ends and it will focus on communication, telling everyone about the fact that they are having twins and figuring out how they will get some much needed money will help them to look after the twins once they are born.**


End file.
